A Stolen Kiss
by cheygrl94
Summary: "I love you." She whispered softly behind the veil of her hair. Scorpius looked down at her with a soft smile... "I love you too, my sweet summer Rose...
1. Sweet Summer Rose

**AN: Okay so I rewrote this because I felt it was just awkward, and stilted before. So, please review and let me know if it has improved. **

Gentle fingers of summer sun caressed ivory skin as blue eyes penetrated gray. The only sounds in the lone field behind the majestic castle were the small intakes of breath as the so oddly matched couple took in every detail of the other. With unsure hands one pale skinned hand reached out to engulf another. Her blue eyes melted his heart as he continued to stare into their unfathomable depths. A lock of curly red hair untucked itself from behind her ear, and blocked his perfect view.

Scorpius couldn't resist the urge. He took one long-fingered hand and moved a lock of Rose's hair from her eyes tucking it back securely back into place. This wasn't their first meeting in the meadow, but he felt a change in the girl he'd spent so much time with these last few years. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but it made him love her all the more. He wanted desperately to articulate his feelings, to convey to her the raw emotions hidden within the cavity of his chest, but he found himself lost in the vast oceans before him. She began humming softly, so close to his ear that he could feel her breath on his neck, and he contented himself to listening to the soft tune.

They lay together like that, for some time. Scorpius had been drifting in and out of sleep, but, suddenly, he looked up to find that Rose was no longer by his side, and he began to panic. He combed the area with his eyes, and landed on her petite form a few meters away gathering wildflowers for her own amusement. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She seemed to sense his eyes on her, and she turned to him, a white bloom slipped between her curls, and his smile grew.

She danced, or so it seemed to the young man in love, back to him, and sat before him with a contented sigh. They seemed to observe each other for a moment, and then, he felt himself leaning forward, closing the space between them. Pale pink brushed cherry, and they felt that almost electric shock as the space between them melted, and they lay back in a comforting embrace.

"I love you." She whispered softly behind the veil of her hair. Scorpius looked down at her with a soft smile, and pushed the beautiful locks out of the blushing girl's face to placed one light kiss to her smooth forehead.

"I love you too, my sweet summer Rose. More than you will ever know."


	2. A winter's Eve Kiss

The night sky was enveloped in thick purple clouds that seemed to drift over the horizon like wind on sand, and a boy of about thirteen with blond hair, and sharp features, that so resembled his father's, watched as the clouds dusted the dirt lane outside his frosted window. He sighed in utter exasperation. Two weeks. It had been _two weeks_ since Rose, his best friend and, unbeknownst to her, the love of his life, had bothered to contact him at all, and he'd never had a more miserable Christmas Eve.

Sure, he probably shouldn't have blown up her cousin, James', cauldron in potions two days before the Christmas hols, but, how was _he_ supposed to know that the potion would create boils all over the affected area if he switched around a few ingredients. Honestly, he wasn't a potions' master.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice as a small elf appeared in his room. "Is master Scorpius ready for dinner?" The bug-eyed creature asked. Scorpius' head snapped around, and it took him a moment to nod in the affirmative, and head downstairs.

Dinner was a boring affair filled with his mother's idle gossip, and his father's political complaints. An hour and a half later found Scorpius fed, washed, and snuggled in his four-poster, but he couldn't sleep. How could _anyone_ be expected t sleep with flashes of a beautiful red-head dancing in his head. "Choppy!" The boy called into the darkness around him.

A moment later a resounding pop sounded in the room, and a small form could barely be made out standing next to the young man's bed. "What can Choppy be gettin' for young master?" the elf said.

"Can you take me to the Potter's?" He whispered to his companion.

"Yes. Choppy can take young master, but…" Choppy paused, obviously unsure of herself. "but Choppy doesn't think Master Draco will approve."

Scorpius could feel his frustration building. He hadn't gone this long without talking to Rose since _first year_, and he felt hot tears welling up behind his eyes as he gazed into Choppy's small face, and whispered, "Please, I _have_ to talk to her, just, just…._please_."

Choppy seemed to contemplate things for a moment before nodding her head, and holding out her hand. Scorpius scrambled to his feet, and reached for the elf's hand mumbling his thanks as he felt a familiar tug behind his navel.

A second later he appeared in a familiar great room with sleeping bags littering the floor. All of the Weasley and Potter children slept in the great room of Grimuald Place, and it took Scorpius only a moment to recognize Rose's favorite quilted blanket, and he rushed to it to shake the young girl to awake.

"Rose." He whispered. "Rosey, please wake up!" Rose rubbed her eyes groggily, and looked up at him. When she recognized him, she yanked the covers up as if to protect her modesty.

"Scor? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Come with me, please. I need to talk to you" He pulled her arm, and she followed him into the hall.

"What do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I told you it was an accident."

"It was an _accident_ that you ended up in the fourth year's potions class? It was an _accident_ that you added volatile ingredients to James' cauldron?"

"No, not exactly, no, but it _was_ an accident that he got hurt. My information was wrong. He was only supposed to have an itch." The last part came out as almost a whine, and Rose glared fiercely.

"Oh, and I suppose that makes it all better then, does it?"

"It was a _prank_. Please, Rose, I…I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_?" she hissed back.

"Look, I'll do anything, anything at all, just forgive me, Rosey." A glare littered the teen's face as she appraised him.

"He's _family_, Scor. I can't, no, I _won't_ choose between you and my family." After she spoke, her lips set in a determined line, and her chin rose in challenge, and Scorpius knew, then and there, that he would move heaven and earth to see her smiling at him again, or to see her any way he could. He would do anything, _be_ anything for her, even a comrade to James.

He nodded mutely and she arched her brow. "I'll apologize to James again when we get back to school, and call it off. No more pranks. The war'll be over." A smile shone across her face giving an incandescent glow, and he was suddenly reminded of the beautiful stars outside. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the little frost-covered balcony.

She looked at him in confusion, and waited for him to say what he needed to say. "Do you see those stars, way up there?" He asked her, pointing to the glittering diamonds decorating the sky. She nodded, still unsure. He pointed to a relatively dark space in the night sky and asked, "What do you see there?"

"I… I don't see anything." She mumbled. Scorpius smiled.

"Well, that's why that star is like _you_."

Her brows scrunched together, and she huffed before trying to take off back into the house, but she felt a tug on her hand, and she turned to see Scorpius frowning.

"I…That's not what I meant. Let me try again. You don't see it, right?" She nodded a glare fixed on her face. He chuckled lightly, and looked around for a moment, until he found an icicle hanging from the eve of the house. He plucked it off, and held it out to her. "It's like you because if you just glance into the sky, you don't see the way it shines, you have to look closely, behind its defenses," with that he moved the icicle in front of her face, and a bright star shone through highlighted by the frozen liquid. "…and then, you find out that it's the brightest, and most beautiful star in the heavens."

She could feel his breath caressing her neck, and his words sent shivers down her spine. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she spun, and brought her face mere centimeters from his. Their breath intermingled, and she felt a sense of calm as they moved closer, and closer to each other, until finally, he brushed his lips with hers, and she did the same. The kiss was quick, and sweet, but it was a kiss, and blushing teens pulled apart. Rose turned around to gaze into the sky, and felt Scorpius close the gap between them. She leaned into his embrace, and he smiled into the night.

Suddenly, Scorpius felt a tap on his shoulder. "Young master, it be midnight, and Master Draco will worry if he checks on you, and you is not there."

"Midnight," Scorpius asked. The elf nodded, and the boy turned back to find Rose facing him once more. He smiled warmly at her, and leaned in close. "Merry Christmas, Rose." He whispered, and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

With that he stepped back, and let the young elf take him home, with the vision of a blushing Rose in her fuzzy pajamas standing on the balcony, the night sky as her backdrop, wondering if anything more beautiful existed in the heavens or on the earth.


End file.
